


Memories of You II: Given the Choice

by Fun2beme1



Series: Memories of You [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Timeline, F/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun2beme1/pseuds/Fun2beme1
Summary: Due to the narrative, I would like to make a quick clarification so as to avoid confusion. (Anytime you see text and/or conversation in parenthesis, this is unseen Levi and his spirit guide)Yes! You read that correctly! This story is a big what-if. What if mom never died? Who would Levi of grown up to become if he never had to be a criminal? How does this affect two childhood friends who were sweethearts, whether they understood that at their age or not? In the last story, they came back together thanks to a box of memories. In this story, he never left!Most importantly, if given the chance to do it all over again what would his choice be? This is an unapologetically short story, as the idea of at least 20 years of visiting the past seemed not only tiring to me, but to him as well.I hope you enjoy the story, it was a complete pleasure to write!Are you ready?Me too.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/OC
Series: Memories of You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781143
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the narrative, I would like to make a quick clarification so as to avoid confusion. (Anytime you see text and/or conversation in parenthesis, this is unseen Levi and his spirit guide)
> 
> Yes! You read that correctly! This story is a big what-if. What if mom never died? Who would Levi of grown up to become if he never had to be a criminal? How does this affect two childhood friends who were sweethearts, whether they understood that at their age or not? In the last story, they came back together thanks to a box of memories. In this story, he never left! 
> 
> Most importantly, if given the chance to do it all over again what would his choice be? This is an unapologetically short story, as the idea of at least 20 years of visiting the past seemed not only tiring to me, but to him as well. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story, it was a complete pleasure to write!
> 
> Are you ready?
> 
> Me too.

Levi and Erwin duck as another barrage of debris and stones come crashing down around them.  
"We have to take out the beast titan."  
"I'll do it. You take the remaining soldiers and lead that glorious last charge."  
Nodding, Erwin heads down off the wall to rally the troops.  
"It doesn't have to end like this for you."  
He turns in surprise. There's a woman standing behind him, but why can he see right through her?  
"Who are you? And what do you want?" He asks cautiously,though not really believing his own eyes.  
She smiles. "I am Urd, what once was. I and my sisters have come bearing a gift for you."  
"There's nothing you can do for me. This is some fucked up dream. It has to be."  
He turns to walk away.  
"What if I told you I can give you back your mother?"  
He turns back to the apparition slowly.  
"What the hell do you mean?"  
"What if your mother didn't die? What kind of life would you be living now? So much lies before you. Would you like to see for yourself?"  
"Show me." He says, curiosity getting the best of him.  
She grins and snaps her fingers.

"Mother?" He knocks and opens the door. He can't be more than 16, and actual clothes! Not those ratty sackcloth things he wore when he was little, or his mother's dress. He's dressed kinda like he dresses now. And he looks happy. Is it possible? Standing unseen in the corner, Levi watches this younger him with shock which slowly gives way to an unbelieving smile. And then his heart lurches in his chest.  
Mom.  
(well go on Levi, say hi to your mother)  
(he's pushed forward suddenly, and swept up into his own, youthful 16 yr old body.)  
(can I talk to her?)  
(No. Only experience what your young self does)  
"Levi, honey aren't you a sight!"  
"Hey ma." Pulling her into a hug, he leads her to the small table to the back of the room.  
"Tea?"  
"Tea sounds lovely, but why don't you let me get that." She starts to get up.  
"Nonsense mom, I've got it. Have a seat. You know I make way better tea anyway."  
She chuckles fondly. "Cheeky boy...."  
He laughs. "Well this cheeky boy just got promoted. I'm now supervisor. No more long ass-"  
"Watch your mouth." She chides.  
"-Long hours at the forge."  
"Levi honey, I'm so proud of you. Have you told Heather yet?"  
He grins. "My next stop." He turns serious. "You don't have to do this anymore. I can get a house, you can live with me."  
"No Levi, I can take care of myself. Save that money. You and Heather will be married someday and you'll need it."  
"Mom, you know how I feel about these gentlemen.."  
"They fed and clothed you for years, Levi. Not that I care a lick about them either, but I am having company tonight."  
"Hopefully not that Kenny character? I don't trust him."  
"Yes, Kenny. And don't look at me like that, he's not a customer he's... a friend, a friend I will see when I choose as I'm the adult here, not you."  
"Stubborn woman." he says with a grin.  
"Stubborn boy....."  
"I love you ma."  
"Love you too honey."  
(Levi feels himself pulled from his younger self, and stands in amazement for a few moments, before realizing he'd been left behind)  
(you've made a connection now, Levi. You can return to his body at anytime)


	2. Chapter 2

Following the whistling young man, Levi turns to his guide.  
(Who's Heather?)  
(You don't remember? She was your best friend before Kenny took you away, and the girl you're going to marry. This is what would of happened if Kenny would never have taken you away. If your mother would have lived. Watch.)  
He follows her gaze.  
(This is the life you deserve.....)  
(He steps into his younger self once again)

He sneaks up behind her, and wraps her in a hug. Giving a startled squeal, she nearly drops her basket.  
"Levi!" She exclaims,tossing her head back and laughing.He takes full advantage of the situation, attacking her neck with his lips greedily.  
(What is this? It's so painful...but...good?)  
(Love, Levi. And not just any love. Love borne out of passion and trust. Beautiful isn't it?)  
(He's too overwhelmed to respond, and almost flies out of his body in fear)  
(Experience it, Levi. Do not be afraid. With her, you never have to worry.)  
"Hello beautiful."  
The amused glances of passerbys makes her blush.  
"Levi,stop." She squirms out of his grasp and turns to face him with a smile.  
"Heading home?" He asks, taking the basket from her.  
"Yes, finally. It's been a long day. But you, you are early...what's the deal?"  
They are about to go up the steps, when he pulls her to the side of the house. This is where he first kissed her. Though they were very young at the time, he always knew he'd be with her forever. Now here they are, a mere two years away from getting married and he's never been happier.  
"I got the promotion."  
Eyes widening in delight, she wraps her arms around him and kisses him happily.  
"I knew you would.." She gives a little jump,wrapping her legs around his hips. Having her this close is always a little maddening,as is the thought that he can't have her. Not yet, anyway.They'll be married in a couple years,and he knows they must wait,but it's hard. So fucking hard.They've come dangerously close to consumating their relationship so many times,but she always stops right at the brink,leaving him with the worst case of blue balls in the history of the walls.Not that he'd ever complain about their rather heavy make out sessions.But he wants to,and he knows she wants to as well.But of course there's mother...  
"Levi!" Comes her call from the porch.Just like clockwork.It's like she has this internal radar that goes off: "Penis alert!Penis alert!"   
"I hope you're not violating my daughter right now...."  
They pull apart guiltily, both red faced and shaking with eyes that brim with desire. He clears his throat awkwardly.  
"No ma'am" He calls, giving Heather a wink. She giggles and picks up her basket;coming around the corner.  
"Hi mom!"  
"In the house young lady,it's late."  
"Goodbye Heather, goodbye ma'am."  
She peeks quickly over her mother's shoulder.  
"Tonight" She mouths slowly,winks and heads inside.

(A little dizzy and overwhelmed with everything he just experienced,Levi shakes his head in wonder.  
"I wouldn't mind doing THAT again")  
(His guide merely laughs)

He spots who he was looking for immediately, and amidst a litany of "excuse me's" and "coming through's" he manages to navigate the crowd."Farlan, hey!" Levi runs to catch up to the grinning boy, giving him a friendly clap on the back.  
"Heard you're moving up in the world."  
"Heard right." Levi says with a grin.  
"Congratulations."  
"I can get you a job you know."  
"Nah, I'm good with my life. Got a pretty big job coming up actually, good money and maybe even an opportunity to move aboveground."  
(Alarms go off in Levi's head. Oh Farlan, don't do it. This job is going to get you killed)   
(you can't intervene Levi, I'm sorry)  
(I can at least-)   
(look what you've done, Levi)  
"Levi? What's the matter man, you look like you seen a ghost.."  
"I have a bad feeling about this job, Farlan. A very bad feeling."  
"Well I guess I better pay attention." Farlan replies sarcastically. "Mr perfect has a bad fucking feeling. I don't have time for this shit Levi. I've got people I'm responsible for and Isabel is still learning the ODM gear that YOU acquired for us. Don't get all high and mighty with your bad feelings. I'm doing this."  
He walks away, leaving Levi feeling guilty and depressed. Putting his hands in his pockets against the night chill, Levi heads home.  
(This shouldn't be happening. We didn't end up in the scouts until I was about 25)  
(This isn't the same life path, Levi. You have to remember, your mother being alive changes everything)  
(I've doomed him either way, haven't I?Regardless which version of me, I fucked him.)  
(It was his fate all along)  
(Lev- I mean I- fuck this is confusing, I seem like a pretty good kid, how did I gain access to odm in the first place? Why would I give it to Farlan? Fuck what a mess)   
(It's already set in motion, and not why we're here. I'm sorry)


	3. Chapter 3

Unlocking the door to the little room he rents above the smithy, he takes a look around. Ugh, dust. You can clean a hundred times a day, but it still comes back.  
(Nice to see at least something about me is familiar)  
Grabbing a rag, he sets to cleaning. Humming to himself, he pauses to squeeze out his rag.  
(Squeeze it top to bottom, not sideways dumbass)  
He cocks his head, as if listening for the beat to a song you only half remember.  
(Levi, I told you. You can't try to influence the course of events)  
(Why the hell not?)  
(Because, one thing you change; regardless of how insignificant it seems could change everything.)  
(it's hard)  
(I know)  
Levi shrugs his shoulders and continues to clean,moving about his small apartment quickly and efficiently. Finally done, he washes up and crawls into bed.

The screams of the dying fill his ears, blood like the scent of rusted metal pervades his nose. On the ground are Farlan and Isabel's mutilated corpses. He's filled with rage, he grips his blades and...  
(Levi! Get out of his body!)  
(He leaps out panicked. What happened?)  
(He dreamed what you were dreaming)  
Levi bolts upright in bed, sweating and trembling. Gulping, he lets out a rushed, shaky breath.Getting dressed, he heads out into the night.  
Tap.  
He waits a couple moments, before tapping again.  
Tap. Tap.  
The window opens, and without hesitation he crawls in.  
"Ouch!" He bumps his head on the windowsill.  
"Shhhh!" Taking a quick, guilty look at the bedroom door, she pulls him down onto the bed.  
(I feel like I should leave)  
(Up to you. Just be careful this time)  
"If mom wakes up, we're dead."  
"Fourth and eighth floorboards creak. We'll hear her."  
"Levi? You're shaking. What's wrong?"  
"I had the most awful dream. Isabel and Farlan...they...fuck." He takes a deep breath. "there were titans, and I don't know how to say it, but I felt like it was a memory instead of a dream. I-"  
"Shh." She pushes him onto his back, kissing him softly. "It's over. It was just a dream and it's over." He wraps his arms around her gratefully and pulls her into a long, passionate kiss. Slowly,he reaches up under her shirt to cup her breast only to pull back startled a moment later.  
"W-what are you doing?"  
(W-what is she doing?)  
She's undoing his pants,and snuggling up against his chest she slowly begins stroking him.  
"Just relax, Levi." She whispers. "Do you know how much I love you?"  
Fingers running gently through her hair, he closes his eyes and lets the moment take him.  
"I love you too."  
(Poor Levi is experiencing it too,and it's like nothing he's ever experienced. Not just the pleasure, but the love that fuels it. He tries desperately to eject himself from his younger self, but can't.)  
(I can't move! I need to get out!)  
(You can't)  
(I should have given...fuck!...given them their...their...  
He flies out of his younger self, rolling and hitting the floor.  
(He turns his back to the couple,panting shakily and trying to get control of himself.He feels guilty for being there in the first place,and he wishes that they had never come here tonight.)  
They're snuggled up in the hazy aftermath of what took place, and Levi can feel himself drifting off to sleep.  
"That was incredible..."  
"Well don't think you're going to be getting that all the time. I merely wanted to take your mind off that awful dream." She teases.  
"It definitely worked...if only you'd let me return the favor." Grinning, his hands sneak playfully between her legs.  
"Levi!" Giggling, she rolls off of him and gets out of bed. "You should go before our luck runs out."  
He gets up and stretches, groaning at the satisfying pop in his back. Grabbing her up for one more tender kiss, he crawls out the window and heads off into the night.  
(Let's go over the rules again, shall we? No trying to influence your younger self or the situation he is in. Number two, let's just avoid being in his body while he's asleep, shall we?)  
(I'm definitely going to stay the hell out of him when he's getting intimate, too. Now THAT was awkward.)  
(His guide chuckles. We're going to jump ahead a little-)  
(We can do that?)  
(Yes, because what happens two days later affects young Levi deeply)


	4. Chapter 4

It's 1am and Levi is just leaving Heather's house. He's not tired, nor does he feel like heading home just yet. Farlan is probably up still, so he turns right down an adjacent alley and heads towards the house Farlan and Isabel currently reside in. He stops in alarm however, at the sound of a scuffle and muffled voices. Creeping up quietly, he has to move into the shadows only seconds later when a group of scouts appear, leading Isabel and Farlan in cuffs. It appears the "big mission" didn't go as planned. He begins to slowly back out of the alley when the last voice he ever wants to hear stops him.  
"Hey dumbass."  
He sighs. "What do you want, Kenny?"  
"I've got a job for you, shit for brains. Pay attention."  
"I'm not working for you. Not anymore. Find someone else." He turns away, a slight worm of unease in his belly.  
"That little lady of yours just gets prettier and prettier everytime I see her Levi.."  
He turns back around, furious and wanting to spit in Kenny's contemptuous face.  
"What now, asshole." Levi mutters, defeated.  
"Got some heat on me right now, otherwise I'd enjoy this little job myself. Just an MP I need silenced,nothing major."  
"Murder is nothing major?" Levi asks incredulously.  
"Not when you're so damn good at it. And you are. Get it done." He tosses Levi an envelope, presumably noting his target and walks away, not waiting for a response. Miserable, Levi grabs the envelope and heads home.  
(Oh kid, that fucker has his hooks in you even in this life. I'm so sorry.  
He turns in alarm to his guide.  
Does she know? Does Heather know?)  
(His guide doesn't answer)  
The next day:  
"It's awful, just awful. They found his body on one of the lower stairwells. He looked like he was trying to crawl up to the surface and escape his killer." Shuddering, she grabs his arm and snuggles into his warmth. Face pale, Levi says nothing.  
"Levi? Are you alright?" he says nothing and she continues. "It was that horrid Kenny the Ripper, I bet."  
Levi jumps in alarm.  
"Levi, honestly. What has gotten into you today?"  
"I- I have to go, Heather. I'll come see you later. It's a nice day, we can eat lunch out by the garden."  
She smiles and gives him a kiss, which he only returns half-heartedly. She cups his face and forces him to look at her.  
"Whatever is bothering you, I'm here."  
He turns and walks away, lost miserably in his thoughts.  
(Poor kid. I almost don't want to know what happens next.  
He turns to look at his guide.  
I'm glad he has her.)  
(So is he.)  
Later that day he returns, and as promised they have a small lunch out by the garden. The light breeze that kicked up is refreshing, and Heather is lying comfortably on the blanket they have laid out. Levi is still struggling with what's on his mind, but she doesn't press; knowing he will come around to it in his own time.  
Fidgeting restlessly,he finally turns to her. "What if I told you that Kenny has threatened to hurt you? What if I told you that he's forced me to do things for him to keep you safe?"  
"Like what?" She asks, suddenly uneasy. His silence only furthers her unease and she backs away from him,trembling. "Tell me you didn't, Levi....tell me." He looks at her in so much pain, she turns and runs. "What's wrong with you? Leave me alone!" She slams and locks her door behind her.  
"Heather,please!" Determined, he goes to her bedroom window, and after a few minutes of struggle manages to break the lock and slide it open. He crawls in,and takes a moment to collect himself before searching for her. After a few minutes of searching, he finds her in her cellar. She's crying, and this only makes his guilt worse. He took a life, and he hurt her. He's never hurt her in his life!  
"Levi, I'm so disappointed in you." She whispers, and this hurts him more than if she was to say she hated him. Even his unseen self, watching from the shadows feels his heart aching at this admission. Tears are piercing the backs of his eyes.  
"I love you, Heather. More than my own life, I love yours. Everytime I tried to tell him I refuse, everytime I've tried to turn my back on him. It's you he uses,and we both know he would follow through with those threats." He takes an uncertain step forward,and is encouraged when she doesn't back away. "I wish I could take back everything that piece of shit has ever blackmailed me into doing. Heck,Isabel and Farlan even got arrested because of me. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?" He looks at her, eyes pleading.  
"Oh, Levi..." She takes him in her arms then, and lets him cry it out.  
(Shall we skip ahead,Levi?  
His guide gives him a sympathetic look.)  
(I'd like that, yes.)


	5. Chapter 5

(He looks around at all the people in Heather's garden. Yes, Heather's garden. He instinctively knows this. Her mother passed away some time ago. Stepping into his younger self he is hit with the most awe-inspiring slew of emotions he has ever felt. The love he feels is mixed with a crazy dose of pride,joy and fear.

'What is this?' He wonders.

And then he sees her, walking towards him.He has never seen anything so beautiful in his life....)

She takes his hand and they turn to face each other, a giddy smile plastered on her face. He grins in return, butterflies flitting aimlessly in his stomach.

"Today we are gathered to witness the joy and oneness of this couple. May their love serve as a beacon of hope to all, and carry them throughout their days." The priest turns to Levi.

"Do you take this woman, to be your companion until death?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to hold her above all else, and protect her with your life?"

"I do."

The priest then turns to Heather.

"Do you take this man to be your companion until death?"

She smiles. "And beyond. I do."

"Do you promise to hold him above all else, and protect him with your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the walls as witness,by the grace of Maria,Sina and Rose;I now pronounce you man and wife."

They kiss amongst the cheering guests and life has never felt more perfect than this one moment. Levi glances over at his mother,and wishes that Heather's mom could be here as well.

(Blushing, Levi turns to his guide.

"I think I already know what happens next.Let's give them their privacy, shall we?")

(Laughing, his guide agrees)


	6. Chapter 6

(Chaos. His thoughts and feelings are a mindless slew of fear, anxiety and anticipation. Panicked, he turns to his guide.  
"I don't understand! What's happening?"  
Before his guide can respond, the ear-splitting screech of his beloved fills the air....)  
Pacing anxiously on the front porch,Levi looks up in alarm at the sound of his wife's pain. He dashes to the door, only to be held back by his two best friends.  
"No, Levi you can't go in just yet!"  
"She's in pain!" He cries, again trying to shove past them.  
"It'll be over soon. She..."  
A tiny cry reaches their ears, and then a louder and more robust cry following. The front door opens. It's the midwife.  
"You can come in now, Levi." She holds the door open for him and waits patiently. He's fearful suddenly and hesitates for just a moment before stepping inside the house.  
Heart thudding in his chest, he approaches the bed. She looks exhausted and pale,but there's a radiant smile on her face.  
"Congratulations Levi, it's a boy."  
He takes the precious bundle in his arms gingerly, and looks down in awe. The chin, the mouth...definitely hers. The eyes,the nose...definitely his. No moment in time could possibly be as perfect as this.  
"What shall you name him, Levi?"  
He smiles a little bit sadly, and looks down at the sleeping boy with love.  
"Farlan."  
(He's so overwhelmed by this experience.Finally understanding everything he has missed out on. Not because of the scouts,but because of himself. His ugly past,his career in the scouts...these are just excuses to mask the loneliness and the fear that he never had any right to this kind of happiness in the first place. He knows this is untrue now. He can be happy, he can have love and dammit, it is just as much his to experience as anyone else.  
("I choose this.")  
(Levi, are you sure?)  
("I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Take me home.")  
(Then we will go back to the present. Good luck,Levi.)


	7. Chapter 7

He's standing at the end of the walk, feeling more nervous than he ever has in his life.   
'The house is bigger,another wing was added. Why?'  
"Hello, darling!" Comes his mom's voice from the porch. Her hair is grey now,and her face a beautiful map of wrinkles that tells a magnificent story all on it's own. He grins happily to see her and proceeds up the walk.  
Giving her a kiss, he sits down next to her.  
"How was your day, mom?"  
"A little stressful. There's fighting going on aboveground, I can feel the tremors. It sounds like titans battling up there."  
"We're safe down here,mom. We'll be okay." He gives her hand a gentle squeeze. She's so frail!  
'Goodluck, Erwin.' He thinks to himself, and turns at the sound of the front door opening.  
"Daddy!"  
The little girl comes running and jumps joyously into his lap. A precious sweet little girl who is the spitting image of her mother. He hugs her tightly, tears threatening.  
"I think little Isabel has been dying for you to get home. Probably sick of me and Heather telling her to behave."  
'Isabel...' He thinks with an aching heart. Looking at her sweet face, he has never felt so fiercly protective of anything in his life.  
'Thank you. Thank you so much for giving me this chance.'  
"They said I was NAUGHTY!" She says this with some pride, causing Levi to laugh outright.  
"You? Naughty? Never..." He squeezes her tightly,covering her upturned face with kisses.   
"They also said that you are an enabler!" She pronounces this new word with care, and it causes him to laugh all the harder.  
"It's true..." He whispers in her ear,and then turns to his mom.  
"Where is everyone?" He asks cautiously.  
"Farlan is with his girlfriend, Jacob and Riley are playing out back and Heather is getting dinner ready. I tried to help her shell peas, but my hands..." She trails off sadly.  
"It's okay mom. I'm happy to have you here with us,and so is Heather. No one expects you to lift a finger around here."  
She sighs with disgust, and turns to face him.  
"Your uncle's friend came by today."  
"The fuck did she-"  
"Language daddy!"  
"Sorry precious. What did she want?" He asks, kissing the top of Isabel's head.  
"Just to say hi to this fossil. And she left something of Kenny's for you. It's on your bedstand."  
He sighs,places little Isabel down and stands up.  
"Alright. I'm going to go inside. I'll call you when dinner is ready."  
"I wanna come too!" Isabel tugs on his pantleg, looking up with pleading little eyes.  
"Keep Grandma company, precious."  
He walks in the house and takes a look around. Not much is different here,except for the addition of another wing.  
'Four kids and my mom living under this roof with us. Who ever thought life could be this good?' Smiling,he goes to his bedroom. There's a knife on the bedstand. A knife that, in another timeline was given to him at a much younger age. Beside this is an envelope. Opening it he begins to read.  
Levi,  
If you're reading this,instead of listening to an old geezer flap his tongue I probably got my fool self killed. I always meant to give you this, but the time was never right.  
I also always wanted to tell you about our family, but the timing was never really right for that either. I'll let Kuchel tell you why all the secrecy, but your last name is Ackerman.  
Take care dumbass, you've done a hell of a job at this life.  
Kenny  
Folding the letter back up with a sigh, Levi heads into the kitchen. There she is. The love of his life. A little plumper than when he saw her as an unseen visitor, but to him; no less beautiful.  
"Hey Beautiful." He wraps his arms around her and gives her a hug.  
"Hey handsome." She tilts her head back to give him a kiss, which he returns gladly. "I'm glad you're home."  
"Me too."  
'More than you know,love. More than you know', he thinks and goes about grabbing dishes and silverware. He always likes helping with this part, and the clean up afterwards.  
Sitting on the porch that evening he thinks about all the wonders fate has thrown at him. Love,his mom,three handsome boys, and that girl! That sweet precious little girl! How in the fuck does one person get so much happiness? Will he be able to handle it?  
He takes a deep breath. 'You're doing good so far.'  
'If you can face down titans, you can do this too Levi.'  
But this kind of fear is different! Am I just like the Levi from this timeline? Or have I completely taken over? Do I exist in more than one place? Or? Fuck, this is confusing. Best not to dwell on it.  
An alarming thought crosses his mind. 'If I did take over this timeline, can Heather sense I'm different?'  
As if summoned by his thoughts, she comes out to the porch with a cup of tea for them both.  
"Isabel wants a story, daddy."  
"Well I better not leave the little lady waiting. Will you wait for me?"  
"Of Course."  
He pecks her cheek before entering the house, and then proceeds to his daughter's room. She's in bed already, but waiting expectantly.  
"Here daddy! I picked the story tonight!"  
"Hmm, 'Ms.Kitties Barnyard Adventure'". The part of him that actually had a somewhat normal childhood remembers this story well. 'Convenient',he thinks and begins to read...  
"Daddy!You're supposed to do the sounds!"  
'Ah fuck...are you kidding me?'  
"The sounds?"  
She nods and smiles hopefully.  
He sighs and begins reading again...  
The bedroom door opens 10 minutes later. Heather pokes her head in cautiously.  
"She asleep?"  
"Only just."  
"Your tea is getting cold."  
He puts the book away and gives Isabel a soft kiss before shutting her door behind him.  
"The boys asleep?"  
"They are."  
"Good." Grinning, he wraps his arms around his wife, and leads her to the bedroom.  
They never do get that cup of tea.


	8. Chapter 8

The very next evening, as he heads home from work he stops at the florist just up the road. He gets his arrangements from a merchant aboveground, and Levi is a relatively frequent customer.  
"It's your anniversary tonight, isn't it?"  
Levi grins. "It is."  
"Happy anniversary. Tell Heather I said hello."  
Giving a friendly wave and a nod, Levi grabs the paper and heads home. The kids are all spending the night elsewhere tonight, and mom...this was all her idea anyway. He knows she'll make extra sure their privacy is respected.  
He heads immediately for a bath upon arrival, and then with that concluded goes to the bedroom to get dressed.  
Soft arms encircle his waist, and he feels her soft kiss on the back of his neck. He turns to face her.  
"How come I'm the only one of us that's naked?"  
"Maybe you should remedy that, handsome."  
He tosses her to the bed and quickly joins her,helping her to remove her clothes.  
"Supper is going to burn...."  
"Then we better make it quick." He says with a grin.  
"I love you, Levi."  
"I love you, too." He whispers, and he loses himself in the scent of her skin and the warmth of her body for a little while.  
A couple hours later:  
They have finished eating and are sitting out on the porch together, enjoying the night air. She cuddles closer,kissing him where his jaw meets below his ear.  
"If you're going to go for my sweet spot, you better be ready to back that up." He pulls back a bit to smile at her.  
"I'm always ready to back my actions. The real question-" She pauses to kiss him again. "Is can you handle another round?"  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"It is...."  
"Well, who am I to back down from a challenge..." Standing up with her in his arms, he walks back into the house.  
"Happy Anniversary sweetheart."  
He can't sleep. It's been a long time since he's had this problem,a whole other life ago as a matter of fact. Grabbing the paper he bought but neglected to read, he sits down with a cup of tea and opens it to the first page. He stands up immediately, teacup hitting the floor and smashing. He barely hears, or registers it though.  
Scouts Wiped Out To A Man!  
Colossal and Armored Titan on the loose!  
Eren Yeager Captured by the Beast Titan!  
'No.This can't be happening!' He reads and rereads the front page over and over again.  
'How is this possible? How?'  
He walks into the bedroom and stands over the bed, watching his beloved wife sleep.  
'One change no matter how small...no. I refuse to believe that my chance at happiness could of set any of this in motion!' Sighing, he knows what he has to do. He kisses her gently, not wanting to wake her and goes out to the porch.  
'Lets hope the fates are kind.'  
'Send me back!' He waits for a response. Nothing.  
'I choose to go back!'  
'Are you sure?' The voice sounds behind him.  
He closes his eyes. This hurts!  
'Yes.'  
'You're giving up so much, Levi.'  
'And what would be our fate if I do nothing? Ultimately, I am protecting my family. Send me back.'  
'As you wish...'  
He finds himself standing on the wall again, as if he had never left. He watches Erwin walk away, and then prepares for battle....


	9. Epilogue

It's only a half hour later, but it seems like a lifetime. Erwin is dead, the scouts took a serious hit, but the day is won. Looking down at the destruction below, he half listens to Eren explaining how everything unfolded to a confused Armin.  
'I still ended up losing you anyway,Erwin.'  
'This was your choice,Levi.'   
He turns his blazing eyes on the apparition standing before him.  
'Can I go back to her now?'  
'No Levi, you can't. The flow of time is not yours to bend at your whims.'  
'Bullshit.' A smile slowly spreads across his face. 'I CAN have both,and I will. THIS is my choice.'  
'You don't even know if she's married, or even alive in this timeline...'  
'She is. I feel it. Goodbye.'  
He turns to Hanji then. "Get everyone back to the barracks. I'll meet you there."  
"Where are you going?"  
He doesn't answer.  
'Levi!' His guide screams in rage. 'Levi!'  
Heart pounding, Levi races down to the underground.  
He sees her almost immediately. His beautiful love. The woman he will marry. Filled with a mixture of fear and excitement, he slowly approaches.  
'Will she remember me from childhood?'  
"May I help you carry that?"  
She turns and gives him a friendly,but cautious look. Noting the uniform, she relaxes somewhat.  
"You may,thank you."  
He takes the basket from her, and they walk in silence. Finally her curiosity gets the better of her.  
"Do I know you, sir? I feel like I do.."  
They've reached her porch. Grinning like a fool, he answers her.  
"Don't you recognize your childhood friend? If I kissed you in the garden,would you remember? If I beat Joseph Eadley to a pulp for stealing a kiss that belonged to me? How about if I told you we'd one day be married?"  
She looks closer, and her eyes widen in delight.  
"Levi?"  
His grin widens.  
"Levi!" Throwing their arms around each other, he picks her up and spins her around.  
"What took you so long?" She asks, voice trembling with emotion.  
"I was lost. I'm here now."  
He kisses her.  
"Forever."


End file.
